


a little bit of blood and comfort

by 006_stkglm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: ББ КФII - 25 Баки нужно идти к стоматологу, а он боится, т.к. стоматологическое кресло напоминает ему кресло ГИДРы по стиранию памяти. Стив его комфортит и успокаивает во время похода к врачу





	

— Нет, — отрубает Баки, едва завидев кресло. Он разворачивается на пятках так круто, что его ожидаемо заносит вправо и Стив ловит его за все еще закрытый защитным щитком локоть, помогая устоять на ногах. Мышцы Баки каменные от напряжения.

— Эй, — мягко увещевает Стив, — все в порядке. Никто не сделает тебе больно, ты же знаешь, их обезболивающие действуют на нас обоих.

Баки резко вскидывает голову, так что становится видны заляпанный в крови подбородок и разбитая губа. Стива вновь прошивает острым чувством вины: они спарринговали, кружа по просторному тренировочному залу их крыла в королевском дворце Ваканды. в итоге Баки загнал его к тренажерам, повалил и, не удержав равновесия, ударился об угол одного из них, ссадив губу и сломав два зуба. Прижатый к полу Стив мало что мог поделать.

— Это не из-за боли! — Рычит Баки так яростно, что капельки окрашенной красным слюны приземляются на футболку Стива, замолкает, и бросает назад быстрый взгляд. Маленькая темнокожая женщина-стоматолог с медсестрой, что выше ее на две головы занимаются своими делами, словно на их пороге каждый день спорит пара суперсолдат. Стены кабинета представляют собой голографическую панель, на которой неторопливо сменяют друг друга пейзажи Ваканды, разложенное чуть ли не в лежачее положение кресло, кажется даже уютным, но Баки все равно передергивает. — Оно слишком похоже на _то_ … И свет… и… и… инструменты…

Дыхание его учащается.

— Тш-ш-ш, — Стив прижимается лбом ко лбу Баки, сужая окружающий их мир до расстояния, на котором они могут чувствовать дыхание друг друга. — Тш-ш-ш.

— Я боюсь покалечить кого-нибудь, — шепчет Баки, — когда перестану понимать, где я.

Стив успокаивающе гладит его по живой руке и стыку плоти и остатков бионики.

— Я все время буду рядом, буду говорить с тобой. Все будет хорошо.

Баки нервно облизывает губы, кривится, задев обломки зуба во рту, и быстро просит.

— Выруби меня.

— Бак, — в голосе Стива отчетливо проскальзывает умоляющая нотка: с показателями регенерации сыворотки Зимнего Солдата, чтобы вырубить его даже на полчаса потребуется тяжелое сотрясение мозга, а Стив такое скорее себе самому устроит. Баки раздраженно дергает уголком рта, снова морщится и, в конце концов, решает сжалиться над ним.

— Ладно, сопляк, — вздыхает он, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони сочащуюся кровью губу, — ну, раз так не хрен тянуть кота за яйца.

В кресло он садится скованный, с болезненно напряженной спиной и не откидывается на отрегулированную доктором спинку до самого последнего момента. Стив пристраивается на вертящемся стульчике слева от кресла, и медсестре приходится переместить аппаратуру, чтобы дать ему место, но она не говорит ни слова против. Баки вздрагивает, когда инструменты издают особенно громкий звон, и упорно не поднимает глаз от своей ладони, зажатой в больших руках Стива.

— Все хорошо, — словно заклинание, повторяет Стив, — я здесь. Ты со мной. Все в порядке.

Баки морщится, когда доктор включает лампу, но от темных очков отказывается и упрямо держит глаза открытыми. Весь медицинский персонал, работающий с ним проинструктирован насчет резких движений, громких звуков и запрете на любые манипуляции без предупреждения, так что, по крайней мере, об этом Стиву не нужно переживать. Доктор обращается к ним исключительно по-английски, хотя когда она просит подать инструменты какие-то названия для медсестры ей приходится повторять на родном языке.

Баки практически не реагирует на жалящую боль от уколов с обезболивающим и кивает, что подействовало почти сразу же. Стив на всякий случай засекает время — через двенадцать минут обезболивание нужно будет повторить. Доктор старается по возможности не нависать над Баки хотя с ее ростом это несложно, а медсестра держится так, чтобы не загораживать Стива, хотя для этого ей приходится обходить его по дуге.

Один зуб сломан под корень, другой расколот на несколько частей, который доктор осторожно, по одному принимается вынимать маленькими острыми инструментами. Восстанавливать бесполезно, поскольку зубы тоже регенерируют, но медленно — а вот новые вырастают в разы быстрее — Стив знает это по себе. Баки стискивает его руку так, что кости трещат, и Стив успокаивающе касается его бедра коленом. Он говорит, не умолкая: о том, что приготовит на завтрак, какого жука видел на перилах балкона, что захваты ногами удаются Баки все лучше и лучше и еще о тысяче вещей. Он проводит так каждый раз, когда группе ученых, работающей над созданием новой бионической руки, нужно провести тесты или заменить что-то в плече Баки — эти манипуляции тот переносит немногим лучше, чем сейчас стоматолога.

Через десять минут доктор повторяет обезболивание и дает Баки пару минут прийти в себя.

— Почти все, — Стив успокаивающе гладит его по бедру, — осталось совсем немного. Ты молодец. Отлично держишься.

Баки не отвечает. Над вторым зубом доктор колдует дольше: он сломан неудобно и практически под корень. Баки терпеливо сносит осмотр, бормашину и манипуляции с деснами, но при виде инструмента, подозрительно похожего на большие кусачки, дергается всем телом и издает испуганный болезненный звук. Стив чувствует, как мгновенно, словно для удара, напрягается его рука и сжимает ее крепче.

— Нам нужно несколько минут, — просит Стив торопливо отступивших от пациента женщин и те удаляются. Баки садится, стаскивая с себя салфетку, словно та его душит и, загнанно дыша, утыкается лбом в плечо Стива. Он дрожит, и Стив успокаивающе гладит его по пропотевшим в спортзале волосам и спине.

— Не могу больше, Стиви, — глухо шепчет Баки, комкая в кулаке футболку Стива, — пожалуйста, выруби меня.

Стив целует его в затылок, крепче прижимая к себе.

— Бак…

— Или прочитай чертов код и скажи ему сидеть смирно. Он послушается, но я не могу… Я же их сейчас чуть не…

Стив крепче стискивает руки.

— Тш-ш-ш, я здесь, я с тобой, Бак. Все хорошо.

— Я устал… — едва слышно выдыхает Баки, и Стив прижимается щекой к его волосам.

— Я знаю, мой хороший, знаю.

Он снова целует его спутанные пряди, крепче обхватывает руками и шепчет в самое ухо.

— Желание, ржавый, семнадцать, рассвет, печь, девять, добросердечный, возвращение на родину, — с каждым словом Баки дышит тише и размереннее, — один. Грузовой вагон.

Тело в его руках снова напрягается, но уже чуть по-другому. Стив разжимает руки.

— Солдат?

— Я готов отвечьать, — откликается Зимний, медленно выпрямляясь. На его лице уже знакомое пустое, словно все эмоции выжжены изнутри, выражение. Он, не моргая, смотрит куда-то за левое плечо Стива. Тот сглатывает, слова приходится подбирать очень осторожно.

— Ты пострадал на миссии, Солдат. Рукой займутся позже, сейчас доктору нужно убрать корень сломанного зуба. Твоя задача лежать спокойно и слушаться врача, пока она не закончит.

Солдат медленно моргает. Стив зовет доктора обратно. Зимний покорно укладывается, позволяет снова укрыть себя другой салфеткой и открывает рот. Если его и удивляет укол обезболивающего, он ничем этого не проявляет, как не реагирует и на то, что Стив снова берет его за руку.

После Стив ведет его в их с Баки комнаты, испытывая лишь легкие угрызения совести, что не использовал обговоренный с Т'Чаллой «красный код», но тот введен на случай активации посторонним, а Солдат на вопрос Стива: «Кто я?», не задумываясь, отвечает: «Куратор».

Под душем Солдата приходится мыть, потому что, тот просто стоит под струями, склонив темноволосую голову. Одевается в пижамные штаны и футболку он сам, хотя заметно, что справляться без левой руки ему куда непривычнее, чем Баки. Стив усаживает его в гостиной, приносит высокий закрытый крышкой с соломинкой стакан протеинового коктейля, и когда Солдат допивает, спрашивает про болевые ощущения во рту. Когда задумывается, Солдат хмурится совсем как Баки.

— Два по десятибалльной.

Стив кивает.

— Лучше или хуже, чем было после того, как закончилась замор… обезболивание?

— Лучше.

— Хорошо.

Стив отставляет стакан в сторону, устраивается на диване поудобнее, и хлопает себя по бедру.

— Ложись. Головой сюда, Солдат.

Тот осторожно устраивается, как было велено. Стив подкладывает ему подушку, чтобы не затекла шея, и набрасывает на них обоих мягкий плед. Солдат лежит, вытянувшись по струнке. Стив осторожно пристраивает руку у него на груди.

— Вольно, Солдат. Разрешается: занять оптимальную для отдыха позу, спать, задавать вопросы, будить куратора, посещать уборную.

Солдат медленно выпускает воздух из груди, и хотя он остается лежать, как есть, тело его ощутимо расслабляется. Стив включает телевизор, приглушив звук до минимума, но смотрит в основном на то, как медленно тяжелеют веки Солдата, на уже практически затянувшуюся ранку на губе. Через полчаса тот отрубается. Через полтора сворачивается калачиком на правом боку, и Стив поправляет ему сбившееся покрывало и убирает лезущие в рот волосы. Еще через три часа он задремывает сам, чувствуя, как под рукой медленно в такт дыханию поднимается и опускается бок, и просыпается оттого, что Баки, недовольно ворча, пытается засунуть в рот палец. Стив решительно отводит его руку в сторону.

— Что случилось? Болит?

— Растут. Чешется. — Вымотанный сонный Баки «разговорчив» так же, как Зимний Солдат, но Стиву все равно: он одинаково сильно любит их обоих.

— Тш-ш-ш. — Стив ловит его руку в свою, переплетая пальцы, и, наклонившись, целует в висок. — Спи. Завтра будет лучше.

Баки, сонно бормоча что-то по-русски, вытирает слюну с уголка рта о штанину Стива, зарывается поглубже в складки пледа и выключается снова, будто лампочка.

Тоненькая полоска неба на востоке начинает медленно сереть в предвестии приближающейся зари.


End file.
